Green Wind Rescue Team
by Hiaiko
Summary: After the fall of alegendary Rescue Team, a group of young Pokemon train and rise up to create a team of their own. But there are more dangers than expected in the forest, and two of these little ones have destinies linked to good and evil.
1. Bloody Bandana

**Yeps, this is my first successful all-Pokemon fanfiction. It's sorta based off of Mystery Dungeon ... I need to buy that ... coughs Anyway, it's rated T just to be safe, since there will be spilled blood in later chapters. And I don't own anything about Pokemon, just the charries in here. Sorry if it's sort of long, but I enjoy writing ...**

_Prologue_

Bloody Bandana

_A light wind blew across the forest, _bringing with it a ghostly chill and the rattle of shivering bare branches. Dead leaves, most crunched and trampled on, made an eerie carpet on the cold green grass. A few bare twigs snapped from another, stronger gust, and shot through the air before becoming discarded on the forest floor. The steady, dry whistling was the only sound in the woods.

Out of nowhere, a black cloth flew through the air. It twisted and twirled like an acrobat, stopping only when the long, pointed fingers of the trees snagged it. The cloth billowed as the wind rammed against it; the dark fabric was blasted one last time, and it floated to the hard earth.

A small, violet-colored creature stepped out of a small burrow hidden by a thorny tangle of branches, which had been a thick bush. It picked up the cloth, fumbling with the smooth black fabric, before giving it a small and hesitant sniff. "A bandana," it said softly, dropping it and backing away. It stared at its white paws, gasping. They were stained red with blood. The bandana had been drenched with the stuff. The creature began to pant heavily before rushing through the cold, dead wood. There was a town up ahead, one that it needed to get to in order to report this. In its hurry, the bandana was forgotten on the ground.

Chilled, almost frozen rain began to fall from the thick gray clouds, dripping down the icy tree trunks and spilling onto the stony earth. The cloth moved again, showing on its blackened surface a red streak, a line that curved into a spiral at its right point. As the rain fell harder, the liquid mingled with the blood in the grass. An hour after the downpour began, the water had managed to wash the blood and soot away, and the bandana blew off, a dark green color with the streak white. The pool of watery blood rippled as the breeze stroked it, as if the wind itself was trying to rouse it into life.

A tall, white animal pounced out of the shadows, her shaggy white fur parted with nasty and recent scars. Her face, claws, and tail were ebony, along with a scythe-like growth on the side of her head. She sported a cloth around her throat, green with a white mark. It was a long bandana like the one the rodent held. The she-beast bent down to the puddle and sniffed. "Ruka," she murmured, before letting out a mournful yowl. Her long, sharp claws cut into the ground beneath her, and hatred flared up within her heart. "It has to be someone else …" However many times she repeated this, she knew that it was not true. Her angled, ruby eyes squinted, and she turned away.

She suddenly reared back, throwing her forepaws against a tree in pure rage. Her voice rose into an angry snarl. "Damn you, Akaro! I'll avenge my friends if it's the last thing I do! You won't live to see the sun's warmth!" She gritted her teeth, turning her slender form. She held the stance of a wolf, her muscle rippling with all of its power, yet her balance matched that of a big cat. She threw her head back, rain falling onto her dark face. The creature's hoarse voice began to trail off even when it began again. "Oh, Ruka … I'm so sorry …"

An evil snicker, inaudible to the female, rang out softly in the bushes. The dark scarlet creature bared its long fangs, before his blue eyes flickered down to the dripping bandana torn in his hooked white claws. "I'm afraid," the dragon whispered, "you're wrong." He lifted his gaze to the black sky, smiling cruelly before beating his leathering wings and pushing himself into the smoke-colored clouds.

* * *

In the center of a small, rural town, there was a broad, wooden building. Its frame creaked against the freezing cold, but inside was the sound of a cackling fire. Within the building, a golden, nine-tailed fox sat before a large flame. Wise red eyes stared across the scarlet flicker to pin the small purple rodent with a stare.

"Are you sure?" he growled, his demand as clear as his gleaming white teeth. "You found a bloodied bandana in the forest, half a day ago."

The rodent nodded solemnly. "Yes," he replied. "It was pure black, but it was so dark and it was so bloody that it must have been another color."

The fox lowered his eyes with a frown. "Did you see a mark on it?" The other shook his head. "Should I trust a loner such as you? Lately, the elements have destroyed our brethren, or have caused them to go quite mad."

"On my word as a Rattata," the creature replied proudly, "I'm telling the whole truth. But … I didn't bring it. It was lost in the rains." His attention was distracted by the other creatures sitting around them. They murmured amongst themselves, looking terrified.

A brown, bipedal creature with a bone-white head walked forward. He rested the femur he carried on the floor beside him and remarked, "Regardless of its color or markings, a bandana usually signifies a Rescue Team. These teams we cannot spare. A member has either died or has been wounded, and if the cloth was that soaked, he or she must have lost a lot of blood."

"I agree, Thane, but we still need to know _who _it was. If we knew the markings and color, we'd get a clue as to the other members were," the golden creature replied sadly.

Suddenly, the door burst in. A bloody, white beast staggered into the room. There were many cuts across her short muzzle and shoulders. She came forward, dipped her head in respect, and whispered, "Fen … Ruka is dead." She collapsed, but Thane caught her before she hit the floor.

Fen's ears shot up, and he leaped over the fire. He nosed the fainted creature helplessly before pleading, "Wake up, Aiyanna. Tell us who did this. What happened?" He looked up at the others, then growled, "Thane, you and your cousins go out and scan the forest for danger." As they left, he backed away from Aiyanna. A half hour passed before she was able to weakly open her eyes. Most of the others had gone, but Fen, Thane, and the Rattata were still there. Fen smiled at her, a rare thing, and asked gently, "What happened, Ai?" She blinked at him in surprise, and then collected herself before explaining.

"Ruka and I were scouting along our border, heading toward the Post Office to get another mission. Then … this dark red streak flashed in front of us." She shuddered from her memories, her eyes unseeing. "I saw long fangs, and a burst of warm blood sputtering from Ruka's throat. It was … Akaro, the Charizard." Fen shook his head sadly, and Thane beat the palm of his paw with the bone he held, glaring into space. "Ruka ran off, still alive, but he was bleeding too much … That's the last I saw of him. I found his a last puddle of his blood a half a mile off."

Her eyes glimmered sadly, and Fen sighed in defeat. He swallowed and said, "So you're the last of the Green Wind Rescue Team." Her expression grew distant, and her breath came out ragged. She let her head sink onto her forelegs, and she pressed her cheek against the torn fur.

"I'll have to recruit more members in the summer …" she murmured, closing her eyes.


	2. A Future Team

**Anyway, here's the next (or rather, first) chapter! This introduces the characters a little bit. I'm sorry that it's long, but I usually like to write my chapters very long in general. Ahem, so that no one sues, I do not own Pokemon. I'm a total idiot. Just own the actual characters**

_One_

A Future Team

"_Hurry up, _Sahkyo! You're fallin' behind!"

Through the bright green woodlands scurried a small orange shape. It was orange-and-yellow, and resembled a small chick. Suddenly a golden lizard dropped from a tree branch, a fire on the end of the long tail blazing. The chick let out a shrill yelp as it was tackled to the ground by the yellow Charmander. "I'll show you slow," the fire-lizard retorted, ruffling the Torchic's feathers. "You're just impatient, Ryn."

Ryn pecked at her paw bad-temperedly. He then lifted his beak and scrambled off, Sahkyo following close behind. The flame on her tail flared out greatly for a brief few moments, and she sprang ahead, attempting to run on all fours to catch up with her friend. She stumbled and panted, "Uh … where exactly are we going, Ryn?"

"You'll see soon enough," he answered vaguely, looking away. He skidded to a screeching halt as the Charmander pulled herself back up on her hind limbs. He brushed away some dark ferns with his head and hopped out into the sunlight. Intrigued, Sahkyo followed, turning her head to check her surroundings first. Her dark sapphire eyes were surprised to see cool green grasses, beams of sunlight, and a small stream that led into a sparkling, clear pool. She grinned at Ryn and glanced up at the warm yellow sun.

More young creatures pushed through the undergrowth. The large hollow held them with a lot of room to spare. Sahkyo watched as the others settled around her and the Torchic. She saw a nervous-looking Mudkip, a quiet, red-furred Cyndaquil, a large Marill, and lastly a small Eevee with unusual yellow-red eyes. The Cyndaquil bowed his long, cream-colored snout, before glancing briefly in her direction. Both were unusually colored, so Sahkyo couldn't help but smile at him.

Two adults continued on into the hollow. One resembled a small giraffe, golden on the front half with brown spots. On the back half, the colors were reversed. Her face had a white stripe, a pink muzzle, and two large, bright, blue eyes. The most notable feature was her tail, which was like a miniature head. The head blinked and yawned silently.

The other creature was large, thin, and menacing, with shaggy white fur and a dark face. Sahkyo recoiled as the red eyes turned on her. The Absol smiled faintly and sadly, however, before averting her attention. The golden Charmander looked at Ryn with a large frown. "What are we doing here?" she asked in a low whisper.

The Girafarig grabbed her attention. She finally noticed a steel-blue scarf wrapped around the long neck. "You all may be wondering why you're here," she stated, looking at Sahkyo. "The elders of the town and woods have been watching you. You're all extremely skilled for your age, and we are giving you a chance to become a Rescue Team."

The young creatures' eyes widened and they began mumbling to each other. After pinching Ryn crossly, Sahkyo saw that the Cyndaquil was still silent. The Absol spoke, her voice a growl. "But rescuing others is not without its dangers." She turned, sporting a long, black scar that parted the fur on her flank. "If you don't want to be exposed to these dangers … leave now." Sahkyo glanced at the small blue animal, watching the quivering orange growths on her cheeks. She wondered if the Mudkip would leave. In the end, Ryn shifted uncomfortably, but no one else moved. The red Cyndaquil was like a furry statue.

Suddenly, there was a crashing in the verdant undergrowth. The Cyndaquil's back suddenly erupted with flame, and he whipped his head around to find the trouble. The fire on Sahkyo's tail-tip flared up, and she saw the others turn quickly. The ruby gaze of the Absol was unnaturally afraid, and she murmured, "Ruka." A green blur shot down from a branch. It paused to reveal itself to look like a gecko, with a red bottom jaw and stomach, and a thick, dark jade tail. The eyes were yellow like the others of his species, but to Sahkyo they were unique, rich amber. The Treecko grinned smugly, but the Absol unexpectedly snarled, snapped out of her bloody reverie. "Where were you?" she demanded.

Shrugging, he replied coolly, "I overslept. It won't happen again." She fixed him with a hard stare and turned away.

"Well," said the Girafarig a bit uneasily, "you've been informed. We'll put you into your training teams tomorrow." She galloped off, and the Absol prowled after her with a growl.

Ryn cried, "That's _it_?" He was tackled to the ground by the fuming Charmander, who glared fiercely at him with her aquamarine gaze. The Torchic looked away in embarrassment. "Uh … I'm sorry?" He nodded his head in the Treecko's direction scornfully. "It's _his_ fault," he said. "You got all of 'em mad."

The Treecko frowned and mumbled an apology. Sahkyo saw a gleam in his bright eyes and sighed, knowing that it was insincere. She saw Ryn chirping to the large, round, aquatic mouse, and decided to join him. The Marill was a few inches bigger than normal ones his age. He waggled his ears for a second and waved to her. "Howdy!" What's yer name?" The ball on the end of his thin black tail distracted her as it moved.

"Oh, uh … Sahkyo." She blushed, but he only gave her another friendly smile. Even if he was huge, he seemed gentle, too.

"What a pretty name for a pretty little lady," he laughed. "M'name's Jim." He dove back into conversation with Ryn, and the Charmander shook her head. She wanted to know where that Cyndaquil ran off to.

There he was, raised slightly onto his back paws, in the shadow of one of the trees. He was staring at its bark, head cocked and expression thoughtful. As Sahkyo approached, his fur began to burn again, but he calmed as he saw her. "Hi," she started cheerfully. He faced the tree again before she could continue, and she snorted indignantly, opening her mouth to speak.

"There is a Noctowl in the tree," he stated, putting one paw on the trunk and looking up at a black hole farther up. Sahkyo shivered and backed away; his voice was unusually smooth but devoid of any emotion. He walked over to the main group, staring at her expectantly. She got the idea and followed.

"What's your name?" she asked, suddenly unsure. She added with a fidgeting of her claws, "I'm Sahkyo."

The Cyndaquil's russet fur bristled and he nodded stiffly. "Sahkyo," he echoed absently, allowing himself a smile. "I am called Sven." He bowed his head and smirked tauntingly. "You look at me as if I'm the devil," he remarked, allowing a mocking tone to creep into his voice, but it wasn't unkind.

Sahkyo blushed promptly and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry …" She touched his red fur with a claw, suddenly awe-stricken. Most Cyndaquil were blue-and-cream, but instead of having blue he was red-brown. It was just like how Charmander were orange, not golden like Sahkyo. Humans referred to them as "Shiny", but to others of their kinds, they were miracles.

Sven shifted away shyly, when he suddenly flared out the fire. He growled and jumped, knocking her over. A pebble flew by her nose, which would have caught her on the side of her head. She saw Sven's face go a bright shade of pink as he backed off of her, and she got up to see who had tossed the small rock. The Cyndaquil snuck away and sat in a patch of tall grass, nibbling at a discarded berry stem distractedly. Sahkyo caught the assailant, the surprised-looking Treecko. She picked up the stone and tossed it at him, growling, "What did you do that for?"

The Treecko dodged to the side, his red jaw gaping. "Huh?" Some dirt was flung at him, and the enraged Charmander ran toward him, growling. As the Treecko coughed, Sahkyo raised her claws to scratch at him. He swung his thick tail around, catching her in the side and knocking her over. By this point, the others stared at the fight, crowding around. Ryn pushed by the Mudkip and Jim, scurrying to the opponents. The Treecko helped Sahkyo up, though, but she pulled away from him. "What're you doin', girl?" he asked.

"Why did you through that pebble at me?" she snarled.

"Huh?" he repeated, scratching his head. "I didn't throw anything …" He couldn't help but smirk, though and it took Jim to hold the Charmander back.

"You could've seriously hurt me!" she snapped.

The Treecko strolled toward her, his face inches from her own. Only the knowledge that she was being held back gave him the bravery to continue forward. He regained his cool attitude, while she clenched her sharp teeth angrily. "I didn't throw anything at you, girl," he said, "but it couldn't have hurt you if I did. You can dodge rocks, can't you?" He grinned. "Then again, you need the freak to save your sorry tail. Hmm."

"Why, I ought to—!" She flailed angrily in Jim's arms.

"Whoa, there, partner," the Marill grunted, pulling back slightly. He flashed an urgent look at Ryn, who nodded and pecked at her tail to get her attention. Her muscles loosened, and she turned, panting. Jim also relaxed, but she pulled away at the last second, and he fell on his tail, bouncing back up. He shook his head. "Sahkyo—" Luckily, she didn't attempt to do anything to harm the Treecko, and just sent him a long death glare.

"Who are you …?" she demanded, her voice growing hoarse. He smirked.

"Solo."

There was something odd about his cocky grin, something charming buried in the all-out arrogance. He was the picture of mischief, a bit taller and leaner than other Treecko, with a glint in his eye that screamed 'prankster'. He looked fairly decent, and was probably a loyal friend once one got to know him, but he was now trying to pry her anger into view, to make her look like an idiot as he stood there confidently and calmly. His smile grew broader, and he turned away, looking into the bushes. His paw twitched, and Sahkyo was puzzled to see that something hard had been hidden in his fist. It was long, with a spine at the end.

"Look out." He lifted his arm and threw the item into the woods. There was a rush of air, and the Absol leapt from the right of where he threw it, coming out into view. She nodded a bit approvingly to Solo, before fixing her stare on Sahkyo.

"Good job," she said, addressing the Treecko. She lowered her head to stare the Charmander in the eyes. "You need to learn," she whispered with a somewhat depressed tone, "to control yourself and your actions. These are Rescue _Teams_, not solo missions." Solo smirked again, but he Absol ignored him. "… It's Sahkyo, right?" she asked more lightly. "I am Aiyanna … the last member of the Green Wind Rescue Team."

Solo gasped. "Dude, that team's _legendary_! I heard that they were almost wiped out by Akaro, the most evil of Pokémon in our woods. He's still to be found, they say. Aiyanna, you must have been the team leader, right? To survive all of that …"

Aiyanna turned away to hide the tears that were streaming down her face. She sniffled loudly, and lifted a paw to rub her muzzle. She turned to fix Solo with a vacant glare, saying, "No, I wasn't … our team leader was … a Sceptile named Ruka." Solo scratched his chin, head cocked, and then nodded in understanding. She bared her teeth suddenly. "You need to train up, quickly. Akaro can be defeated … it's up for fate to decide, but the future is bright as long as new Rescue Teams are formed. You may have to face him in battle eventually."

"I could take him," muttered Solo brashly under his breath.

Aiyanna whirled around, throwing her head against the Treecko's body. He flew through the air and landed against a tree, winded but uninjured for the most part. She snarled, forming two miniature tornadoes between her paws, conjuring the winds until Solo was close to blacking out. She towered over him, twisting her muzzle in a frown. "If you can't stand up against a nudge, you can't fight Akaro."

"A nudge …" panted Solo as he held his side. "No … I possibly couldn't." He looked up, and Sahkyo put her paws up to her mouth, fighting with herself. She felt a strange urge to help him, but after he threw the rock she decided against it.

Aiyanna backed away and smiled more gently. "Well, you will be placed into your teams soon enough. We'll test you first, on your ability, and put you into the Red Wind and Lilac Earth Rescue Teams." Her eyes blinked slowly, and she dropped her voice to a whisper, staring oddly at Solo, almost as if grieving. "Ruka was very bold," she murmured, closing her eyes. "Yes." She stalked off, and the Girafarig put on a frown, walking up to them, before dismissing them quietly.

"If anyone asks about where you've been, tell them that Vani chose you." She winked and nodded.

* * *

The next day, the young ones ran into the hollow, chatting as they waited for Aiyanna and Vani. Jim and the timid Mudkip playfully squirted water at the air and each other. Ryn listened for Solo's advice on booby-traps, while Sahkyo sat silently next to Sven, watching him. It was as if he was meditating. Every once in a while, he'd mutter that she was an annoying tick, but he smiled to show that he didn't mean it. The thin Eevee was watching from a tree branch she had scaled. Her unnaturally tinted fur made her seem sick-looking, but she acted normally, if a bit shy.

"You'll be placed in your groups today," said the voice of Vani as she stepped into view, ducking to avoid a low branch. "We have an odd number," she observed after a few seconds, glancing up at the small vulpine who hopped down from her branch. Aiyanna walked up to the Girafarig's side, and she gave a slight grin.

"Sahkyo, Sven, Solo, and Jim will go together. Keep in mind that you have two members of the same element on your team." The Absol nodded to Ryn, the Eevee, and the Mudkip. "You three will go together, as well." Vani held a glinting piece of metal in her teeth, winking at her comrade. The Absol smirked, "Your mission is … to find this." The Girafarig tossed her head, and it was sent flinging into the treetops on the other side of the clearing. "Good luck …" The two backed away, and it seemed to the children that they were avoiding them purposely.

Sven was resting on the ground the whole time, sighing. He had looked up only when the metal flew across the sky. Solo kicked at him angrily, demanding, "What are you doin'? C'mon!" Sven smirked and glanced at a large oak tree. He calmly walked across the grass over to it, placed is paw on it gently, and then beckoned the others to come over.

"It didn't go as far as it looked. It only made it here, since it was thrown from the other side of the hollow," he said softly. Solo rolled his yellow eyes and scurried up gracefully, disappearing into the thick leaves. Sahkyo turned around to see that the other group had gone, looking blindly through the woods. She sighed and thanked the Cyndaquil mentally, knowing that they would have done the same if he hadn't spoken up.

Solo shot out of the leaves and dropped at her side, startling her. He held the metal in his paw, staring at its star-like shape, before pressing it into her claws. "That was easy," he yawned. The Charmander found herself continuing to stare into his vast yellow eyes, and quickly averted her attention, giggling despite herself. The next moment, however, both Solo and Sven leapt on her, knocking her to the ground.

"Look out!"

**Oh my gosh! The boys enjoy to tackle Sahkyo to the ground! What could the danger possibly be? Ahem ... why am I asking this? **


	3. Metal Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. It would be wierd if I did. Anyway, I'm excited to say that I bought Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue. But I'm stuck in this volcano thing. (sobs) Anyway, please review this time, since I only got one, and I apologize for waiting to update so long. Wasn't able to get on the internet all weekend ...**

_Two_

Metal Star

_A yellow-and-black insect passed over the Charmander and the others, _and a buzzing had filled the air. Sahkyo could remember those three large stingers anywhere; it was a big Beedrill. The Cyndaquil and Treecko backed off sheepishly, and she growled, "I can take care of myself, thank you!" She shot embers out of her open mouth, which danced on the bug's skin. It dove toward the ground, writhing in pain, and then landed stiffly. Jim let out a small jet of water from his mouth to put out the flames. He ran over to see that it was knocked out, and he sighed in relief.

Vani galloped into the clearing with a pant. She stared at the Beedrill, then shook her white head. "Are you all okay?" They nodded, and Sahkyo held out her paw, showing her the metal star. The Girafarig nodded, smiling, and said, "Huh … Very good; how'd you find it?"

Jim sat down in the cool grass, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Sven pointed it out, an' Solo retrieved it." He pointed to Sahkyo with a grin. "Miss Sahkyo knocked out the Beedrill that attacked us. It was amazin', with one hit!"

The Charmander blushed and covered her face playfully. "Well, Jim, you don't have to be so modest … you made sure I didn't burn it." She whirled around in surprise as the other group appeared. The Mudkip recoiled from the unconscious Beedrill, and Ryn stared about in confusion. The Eevee's yellow-red eyes narrowed as she approached; obviously she saw the star, and knew that they had lost.

Ryn waved his stubby yellow wing at his friend. "Good job, Sahkyo!" The Eevee bared her teeth at him and he looked away. Aiyanna brushed by them, sniffing the metal. She nodded and touched it with a claw, fixing her eyes on Solo as he began to complain.

"Dude, what is the _point_ in this?" he muttered.

"You need to know how to retrieve your weaponry," explained the Absol briefly, and she picked it up. She threw her head sideways, sending it flying through the air. One of the sharp points embedded itself in a tree trunk, cutting into it deeply. The Treecko let out a miniscule shriek as he realized how close the weapon had come to his head, and he shivered. Solo swallowed, then lifted his head and ran back into the group. Sven, however, was looking at the metal star. Sahkyo glanced at his pale face, and heard him whimper something. She was used to his voice sounding indifferent, if a bit happy or playful … but it was choked with fear and recognition. He suddenly seemed very small and helpless, and she had to fight not to run over and hug him. But … what had caused him to look so afraid?

Aiyanna shared a thoughtful glance with Vani, and she smirked, whispering something in her ear. Sahkyo caught the word "wind", but no more. The Absol dipped her head and growled, "The next mission is to gather as many berries as you can. You have until the sun reaches its peak." She leapt back into the bushes, with the Girafarig following with a smirk.

"Let's go," growled the Eevee, her fur bristling. She ran over to a bush and began to pick a few of the bright red berries growing on it. Ryn followed, but the Mudkip was still gawking at the fainted Beedrill. The Eevee's voice grew dark, and she repeated, "Let's go, Amulet …"

"What if there's another one, Thundershard?" Amulet whimpered, trotting over and pawing at a flattened berry cautiously. "Ryn, could you defeat it?" The Torchic nodded arrogantly, received a glare from Thundershard, and fell silent. The Charmander couldn't help but dislike the pushy Eevee instantly. She turned around to see that Solo had scaled an Oran tree and was tossing the little but tough blue berries down to Jim. A few managed to knock the sturdy Marill on the head, and he fell over.

"Sven … ?" whispered Sahkyo in concern as she saw the Cyndaquil hadn't moved. He was still staring at the metal, and his fire was blazing quite fearfully. She touched his shoulder, and he jumped, burning her paw. Being a Fire-type, it didn't hurt very much, but it startled her, too. "What's wrong, Sven? You look terrible …"

"I …" he stammered, looking at her burnt paw and failing to notice that she wasn't hurt. "I'm sorry, Sahkyo; I didn't mean to … I mean …"

Sahkyo's sapphire eyes stared at him intently, and she growled, "Tell me what's the matter, Sven."

The red-furred Cyndaquil shook himself quickly, and he put on a false smile. "Nothing's wrong, not at all. Now, I think that I saw a few Rawst berries in this direction." He scurried off, and she sighed. She would go after him later, but now Jim needed to be rescued from under a pile of Oran berries.

* * *

"Eh, I guess that you did well. Good job, guys."

Vani stood, looking to be half-asleep as she stared over the pile of berries. Thundershard and her companions had gotten the most, but there were plenty obtained by the others. The Girafarig nodded quickly, in her usual manner, and turned away. "Now, until the sun sets, we'll have a training session. Normally, Rescue Teams are created by a pair of Pokémon who wish to do good. They accept missions and save others, until they are well known enough to take personal job offers. Others join them as they journey on. That's how a Team is usually created, at least in the Western Lands." She grinned. "Here, things are a little different. Ever since … well, more dangerous times have come, let us say … we've decided to train our offspring so that they're ready, and pair them up before they set out. This is all in the name of safety."

She lowered her head and took her scarf in her teeth, pulling it off in a graceful movement and setting it on the ground before her. "I am a member of the Steel Sky Rescue Team. The other members are doing rescue missions as we speak, but I have remained to train the next generation." She lifted it again and tossed around her neck. "Here, we use colors and markings to signify which team we are a part of. You guys, as I've said before, will be separated into two different teams: Red Wind and Lilac Earth Rescue Teams." She chose to ignore Solo yawning pointedly, and then flashed them a grin. "I'd like you to choose a partner, and face off. Your battling styles will decide which team you are a part of."

Instantly, Thundershard snarled at Ryn, issuing a challenge. Vani took Solo aside, perhaps to fight him herself, as Jim bowed respectfully to Amulet. Sahkyo smiled at Sven, laughing, "Just 'cause you're my friend doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you!" She leapt toward him, swiping her claws in a Scratch attack, and attempting to strike him. He dodged easily to the side, and his flames erupted from his back. He opened his mouth and let out a blast of smoke.

Sahkyo heard his footsteps, but in the smoke she was unable to see where he was. She barely sidestepped his tackle and at last threw her head back, shooting embers into the air. She dodged out of the way as they fell, and she was satisfied to hear a grunt of surprise. Eventually the Smokescreen cleared and she saw him shaking his head to clear the attack. Sven tackled into her the next instant, sending her rolling, but she recovered and stood up. Both Pokémon began to run toward each other again, and both sprang to the side, zigzagging into each other's flanks. Sahkyo panted as she lay on the ground, and she decided to take a risk and see what was happening to the others around her.

Solo was leaping up as Vani used controlled blows to hit him, and Ryn shot out Ember attack after Ember attack as Thundershard bared her teeth and tackled him. Jim was going a bit easy on Amulet the Mudkip, but as she threw mud into his face he wasn't fazed. At last he snapped and used a Tackle that knocked her out in a single hit.

"Never turn your eyes away from the enemy," growled Sven, and she glanced up to see him standing in front of her. His russet fur shone in the sunlight, and she was too full of awe to register that he was beginning to attack her … Embers flared in front of her, and she yelped as the live coals hit her body. She shook her head angrily and pounced for him, but he dodged. As she sailed over him, he leapt up into her stomach and sent her rolling in the grass. She landed and began to black out.

"I surrender," she growled as he approached her again. He smirked and held out his paw, assisting her up. As her claws wrapped around his arm, she jerked him down onto the ground and laughed. "I'm not going to attack you, but you trust your enemy too quickly!" Sven rolled his eyes, and both of them stood up, brushing themselves off. Vani—with Solo standing on her back—stepped forward and dismissed them with a tired nod.

"Good job," she whispered as the Treecko jumped down. "Now, I must speak with Amulet. From what I've seen so far, though, we have our first two members of the Red Wind Rescue Team." Her bright blue eyes shifted to Sahkyo and Sven, and she smiled. The two stared at each other, glad that they were a part of the same team. "Run along, now, children," sighed Vani, trotting over to the awakening Mudkip.

Jim stretched as he ran over to his friends, and he winked at Sven. "You got yerself a mighty fine partner, there," he commented, and the Cyndaquil blushed. "Anyway, Miss Sahkyo," the large Marill continued, looking her way, "I'm worried 'bout Amulet. I reckon I finished the battle too quickly. She may not join a Rescue Team …" His bright black eyes looked at the ground. "Poor Amulet. She wanted to help others, but she may not get a chance."

Solo frowned. "Well, it's nothing I care about, so I'm just gonna—" As he started to walk off, Sahkyo elbowed him harshly and he stayed put.

"Don't worry, Jim," said the Charmander soothingly. "Amulet will make it; she just needs some extra training, is all." She smiled at him as he and the Treecko scurried off, and then looked for the quiet Cyndaquil. His attention had returned to the metal star, and now he held a bit of a glare on his face. "Sven, will you tell me what's wrong?" she growled, shoving him to get his attention. "There's something troubling you, and I want to know what it is!"

"My father was killed by one of those things," he answered vacantly, indicating the star. "He was taken down by Akaro … He was a Typlosion named Firehawk. Father was a member of the Green Wind Rescue Team, but not for a very long time. I doubt that anyone remembers him. Now, great leaders like Ruka are well known." He held an intense envy in his voice. "My mum died shortly after having me … so I have no one to care about me. That brat Solo doesn't have parents either, but he acts like nothing's wrong."

Sahkyo nodded, then threw her arms around the little Cyndaquil briefly and comfortingly. "Don't worry, Sven … things'll get better … you have friends who care about you." He seemed calmed by her gentle touch, and he sighed. Sahkyo followed him back toward the town.

* * *

The small buildings, warmed by the bright summer sun, stood in rows along the dirt and stone paths that cut through the humble town. Birdsong echoed around the surrounding trees, filling the air with a beautiful sound. A single being was pacing in front of the wooden meetinghouse; it was a golden fox with nine long tails. His red eyes were narrowed in concentration, and he let out a small flame from time to time. The Ninetales turned his head as another creature approached, one with a skull white head.

"Greetings, Thane," he welcomed the Marowak as his friend held up his bone in greeting.

"Greetings, Lord Fen," Thane replied quietly. His expression became deadly serious at the last moment, though, and he whispered into the Ninetales's ear. "The training goes very well. Vani says that she's found two for the Red Wind Rescue Team." Fen read the troubled gaze and waited for him to go on; he did, sighing very sadly. "He's back."

"Who's back?" questioned the fox.

Thane looked around to see that no one was listening, and he whispered again. "… Akaro. He's back, and I think that I've seen him. Aiyanna's gone out looking for him, and I'm getting worried. I want to know if I'm granted permission to—"

"Go if you wish," sighed Fen, and he nudged the wooden door, swinging it inward. He looked over his shoulder before retreating, however. "Thane … they say that one of the trainees is …"

"I know," he replied. "May the gods guard him from harm." The Ninetales nodded and turned his muzzle, pushing the door and closing it. Thane continued on into the woods, the sun beating down on his back through the rich green leaves. He brushed his paw across some ferns, and couldn't help his thoughts wander again and again to the Absol. Had she found her worst enemy … ?

Thane came to a halt and gasped. That was impossible. For Akaro was standing right in front of him, a deadly glint in his eye.

**Omigosh! It's Akaro! What's gonna happen to Thane? What's gonna happen to Amulet? Which teams will the others go in? Why am I not shuttin' up and writing the next chapter?**

**Solo: 'cause you're an idiot, that's why.**

**I didn't ask you ... meeehh.**

**Solo: (uses Pound)**

**Oww ... okay, I'll write it ...**


	4. Weak

**This chapter is pretty short by my standards, and it doesn't have very much action in it ... just warnin' you. Also, sorry for bein' gone so long. I would've updated a lot sooner, but my internet connection failed me and I wasn't able to get on here ...**

_

* * *

_

_Three_

Weak

_The large Ninetales lay in the middle of the meetinghouse, _the sheer image of complete boredom. His body was warmed by the fire that always flickered within the wooden structure, but he began to grow too warm, and he nudged the door to let himself out. He walked into the summer sun's rays, sighing resignedly. True, even if a murderer was seen in his home forest, things were pretty dull around the Pokémon town. Being the self-appointed leader of it, Fen made it his charge to find out how his friends were doing, so it would give him something to do, at least. He wandered onto the stone path, feeling it baking beneath his paws, and he growled softly to himself.

"You look like an idiot when you grumble at nothing," a soft voice said a few feet away from him. Fen looked up in surprise, and his startled red eyes relaxed as he recognized the voice's owner. He sat down and replied nonchalantly, "Yes, Aiyanna … I'm aware of that." The Absol looked mischievous, for some reason he couldn't comprehend, and she was staring at him expectantly. He let out another sigh. "No, you are not always right. I can appear smart whenever I feel like. I just thought that a creature of darkness wouldn't enjoy the summer, either." He stared at her, and she continued to grin at him. He rolled his eyes and growled, "And you think that as a Fire-type, I should enjoy the summer. Quite frankly, with a flame growing inside me, I hate it. As if I wasn't hot enough."

Aiyanna sputtered.

Fen stared.

After a pause, trying to read her gaze, the Ninetales ventured to ask, "… What in the gods' name are you doing, Ai?" He frowned awkwardly and padded into the grass, which was a bit cooler than the path—though not by much—and lay down, resting his muzzle on his front legs. The Absol settled down beside him, a respectable distance away. Fen could sense her trying not to break out into laugher, and he was growing impatient. He was aware that Aiyanna was a bit … childish … in his company, and it annoyed him to no end. "Shouldn't you be with the trainees?" he pointed out, baring his teeth.

Aiyanna seemed visibly stung for a brief second, and she collected herself, glaring at him bitterly. "No, I should not," he replied coolly, lifting her chin. "Vani has given them the day off. Shouldn't _you_ be trying to find Akaro? That's what I was doing before I came here."

Fen snorted. "Well, my friend, I need to check up on everyone else." The Absol and Ninetales continued to stare at each other, fur bristling and expressions irate. Finally the golden fox lowered his eyes and said, "Thane left yesterday; he hasn't been back."

The Absol's eyes grew very distant again, and he could see her past memories and fears reflected in them. A couple of seasons back, when Ruka had died, she had seemed unusually calm. Fen mistook it as her not thinking much of her comrade, but he knew now that she was trying to cover up her grief and regrets. He smiled slightly. "It's alright. If I know Thane, he's probably coming back now after beating the crap out of the Charizard." Aiyanna stared at him oddly; Fen was always calm and serious, and wouldn't use such an expression as 'beating the crap out of'. Perhaps he was trying to lighten the mood, which had been filled with tension.

Aiyanna stood up abruptly and ran off, saying quickly over her shoulder, "I'm going to go look for him, Fen." The Ninetales watched her disappear, and he shook his head slowly. He picked himself up and trotted across the cobblestone path, heading toward the Marowak's house. If Thane wasn't there soon, he knew better than to continue holding false hope. Secretly he knew that if he had found Akaro, he was as good as dead.

* * *

"No."

A few hours had passed since her somewhat embittered conversation with Fen the Ninetales, and Aiyanna had found herself traveling through a reasonably long stretch of woodland. She had passed snapped twigs and charred branches, and had been expecting the worst as she continued her search for Thane the Marowak. She had tried to find his unmistakable white head against his dull brown body … and … she did.

The body was in reasonably good condition, with a few scratches here and there, but nothing too gruesome. The Absol saw that his head was at an odd angle, and that he must have broken his neck. She crouched a yard from the body, shivering and closing her eyes. _At least he died quickly, _she thought, nodding slowly to herself. _Akaro isn't one to kill swiftly, but thank the gods above he did. _She turned her ruby eyes up to the cloudy, dark blue sky, and let out a low growl. It was murder, that was obvious, but it was completely irrational. That damned dragon killed just for the heck of it, or at least the Absol believed so. Aiyanna was trying to figure out why he had turned on the city, had killed a single Furret, and then went on this rampage of wiping out Rescue Teams left and right.

Part of her thought that, with Thane dead, it couldn't get any worse.

Part of her thought that there was a greater evil in the forest, far stronger than a single Charizard.

* * *

"Thanks, Fen," grinned the looming Blastoise as he stared down at the strong kitsune. "It's exactly what we need." He held a few pink berries in his massive claws, and he turned to enter the dome made of water-reeds, to his family. The Ninetales nodded and turned, leaping gracefully across a few stepping stones to land on the bank. He had talked to most of the creatures in the main town, a few in the forest, and was now making his way through the rivers. Normally the creatures' society was a lot more wild than it was in the Western Lands. The Pokémon here lived mostly in the forests, living off of berries and sleeping in leafy dens, even though most settled down in a blanket inside one of the town buildings.

Fen cut himself away from his thoughts and looked up to see a small blue creature sitting alone beside the water's edge. He recognized it to be a young female Mudkip, and he nodded as he recognized one of the new trainees. He smiled and trotted over to her, stopping as her cheeks twitched and she glared into the water. Her small paw slapped across it angrily, and teardrops landed in the water, creating small ripples and further disturbing the pond. The Ninetales sat next to her calmly. "What's the matter … Amulet, right?"

"I'm too weak, sir," she replied, her black eyes still gazing at her shimmering reflection. The wise kitsune appeared all too magnificent next to her small form. She rubbed at her eye with a free paw. "Vani the Girafarig said that … she said that I needed to be stronger to be put into a team. She said that they can't accept me otherwise."

"Vani just doesn't want you to get hurt," replied Fen. He smirked, knowing that the Girafarig wasn't too fond of children. She did as little as she could with them, despite her friendly appearance. "Have you been practicing your fighting?"

Amulet nodded furiously. "Yes, I have!" she cried. "I can't even faint a Caterpie if I tried! Let alone Akaro the Charizard … that's the only reason they want us, isn't it. To defeat Akaro." She was staring up at him seriously.

"That isn't true," growled Fen darkly. "Akaro is one concern. You're meant for saving others. Now, the time may come when you have to fight him, but that doesn't mean it's the only reason. No one said that you _have_ to become part of a Rescue Team."

Amulet slid down into a laying position. "But I _want_ to, sir. I want to make friends, and use Water Gun like Jim. I want to help others."

"See that lily in the water?" whispered Fen. The little Mudkip nodded, perplexed. The Ninetales smiled down at her gently. "Grab it, and bring it back to me." Amulet hopped into the water and began to swim awkwardly. Her species was better known for running through mud than water, but she grabbed the lily and brought it back without trouble. She sat it on the ground before him, standing back. Fen smiled, and picked it up in his teeth. Very suddenly he threw it into the air, and he said, "Use Water Gun."

Amulet threw her head back as the flower began to descend toward her, and she opened her mouth. A nice jet of water spurted out like a fountain, pushing the lily into the air and holding it there. Seconds later, the jet failed and the lily landed on her head, but she seemed proud of herself nonetheless. She nodded to Fen. "Thanks," she whispered. It wasn't obvious how it had helped her, but she felt hope and took the lily in her mouth, running off. "I'll practice some more," she mumbled through the bright petals, "and I'll get stronger. I'll save others if it's the last thing I do!" The Ninetales grinned as he watched her run off, but his moment of happiness was broken by a dulled voice.

"Thane is dead."

Fen turned around quickly to see that the Absol had the Marowak's body draped delicately across her back. She crouched, allowing the corpse to slip onto the moist grass, before running toward the Ninetales. He expected to see more grief in her eyes, but they were perfectly clear and calm, if a bit shaken. Without a word, he padded past her and bent to sniff Thane. "Akaro," he whispered, stating the obvious aloud.

Aiyanna was actually smiling, but as the grin curved her lips, tears came into her eyes. Fen suddenly understood; she had been trying the whole time, ever since her leader's death, to cover up her feelings. She wouldn't let the grief rip her apart like it threatened. She said, her voice quavering, "His death was swift, without much more pain than the scratches inflicted. Thane couldn't have done anything; most of his attacks wouldn't harm one with wings. He was at a disadvantage the whole time."

Fen sighed. "Ai, I'm sad, too." His red eyes were just as calm as hers, but with a fatigue that consumed him slowly. He froze as the Absol came toward him, nuzzling into his golden fur and beginning to sob. Muscles tensed, he continued in a faltering tone, "It … it'll be okay …"

Aiyanna murmured back to him. "No, it won't, Fen. Don't lie; you're awful at it, you know. Ruka and Thane are dead, and our only hope is in the future of the new Rescue Teams. But they won't be ready for at least a season, now. We can't possibly risk sending them out the moment that they're paired up." The Ninetales loosened his muscles and, unsure, rubbed his muzzle across the fur on the top of her head.

"We will probably have to, Aiyanna." He backed away from her, clearing his throat quietly, and he lowered his head. With the Absol's help, he slid Thane's body on his back, and he began to walk slowly toward the town. As they passed a startled-looking Sandslash, he barked gruffly, "Sandclaw, rouse the townsfolk and meet us by the field. We'll need you to help dig ... dig the grave."

* * *

**Aaah! Anyway, I dunno if I'm going to continue on with the whole Fen and Aiyanna thing, since it's irrelevant (spelled that wrong ...) to the main plot. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I finish the next chappie.**


End file.
